


Cuddle-Monster

by Minizayas



Series: Drabbles/WIPs [2]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Shizuo is a brick when he sleeps, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21581938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minizayas/pseuds/Minizayas
Summary: In which Izaya has to work, but Shizuo has other plans.
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Series: Drabbles/WIPs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555408
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	Cuddle-Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-ed by @manicshipper on tumblr!

"Shizuo, I have to work."

In any normal relationship, Izaya would have already squirmed out of his partner's arms, but this isn't normal, he thinks. How could it be, when his lover's strength is enough to keep him down completely with just one hold?

Which he does. Especially when sleepy. Izaya really _hates_ dealing with a sleepy Shizuo.

Shizuo just replies with a groan, and snuggles closer. How infuriating.

"Shizu-chan, Shiki-san will be upset if I don't get these files turned into him soon." Izaya tries again.

Shizuo just pulls him even closer, if possible. "Hnn… I like you better like this… you can't do fucked up shit if I'm hugging you…" he says, his voice hoarse from sleep.

And now, all Izaya can do is sigh and accept his fate.

In the grand scheme of things, he doesn't truly _hate_ it. It's a good way to get to Shizuo's weaknesses, he decides. So he wraps his arms around Shizuo and cuddles back. Not because he actually likes it. _Definitely_ not because he feels safe. Totally.

It only takes them a few minutes to fall back asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was originally posted on tumblr, but i decided to edit it a little and post it here. hope you like it <3


End file.
